


Artistic Integrity

by SongofSixDesires



Category: Kirby (Video Games), 盾の勇者の成り上がり - アネコユサギ | Tate no Yuusha no Nariagari | The Rising of the Shield Hero - Aneko Yusagi
Genre: Crossover, Epic Friendship, Friendship, I have no idea what I'm doing, I'm Still Trying To Catch Up With The Manga And Light Novel, Kirby Star Allies Spoilers, Post-Kirby Star Allies, Team as Family, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Weirdness, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, please be patient
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23210056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongofSixDesires/pseuds/SongofSixDesires
Summary: The king, the first princess, and the church of Melromarc had hatched the perfect plan to disgrace the Shield Hero. The pieces were in place, the queen was away, and they were ready to perform the summoning.It was perfect.And then they had the misfortune of summoning Adeleine as the Shield Hero. Needless to say, it did not work out the way they wanted it to.
Comments: 20
Kudos: 36





	Artistic Integrity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Country girl gets uprooted and moved to the big city.

"Thank you so much for coming to help me reorganize the royal library, I would have gone crazy if I had to sort all of these books by myself."

Adeleine hummed in approval as she slid another book into an empty spot on the shelf. "It's nothing really, I'm just glad to help. Though I was wondering: Why are you so shorthanded right now? Shouldn't there be a lot more servants available to help you out?"

Bandana Dee, bless that orange squish, let out an exasperated sigh as he brought over another stack of books. "Well, the whole Jamba Heart incident ended up causing a lot more damage to the castle then we first thought. That along with the torn up foundations caused by the Dreamstalk and the Haltmann Corporation, which were made worst by the Jamba Heart, mean we need demolish some areas of the castle and perform some landscaping before we can build this place back up to it's former glory."

Adeleine frowned as she picked up two more musty books, blowing the dust off of the covers and examining their names before turning back to the towering bookshelf. "Why does his Majesty put so much effort into keeping this place standing? I mean I know he can be a bit prideful, but it's like this castle gets wreaked every month. I figured he would at least consider moving to a different mountain after everything that has happened."

He stopped at her words for a second, staring contemplatively at the book in his stubby hands. "...Well, he already has a fort on the iceberg in the Rainbow Islands, so it isn't because he can't. He never really gave a reason why, but if I had to guess, I think it's because this castle means a lot to him. This is the mountain where he first declared himself the king of Dream Land and the place where he first met Kirby. So I think he is very attached to this place and doesn't want to leave regardless of how much work he has to put in to keep it standing."

"Huh, I see..." Adeleine slipped another book into place and then turned to give him a teasing smile. "So what your saying is that King Dedede is a big softy, is that right?"

"...Please don't ever say that in front of him."

"Hmm... Maybe I will, maybe I won't. I guess you'll just have to find out Ban-Dee."

"Could you also stop calling me that?"

"I'll give it some thought." Adeleine had to stop herself from giggling at the deadpan expression that Bandana Dee has pointed at her.

Silence spread between the two of them as they continued to work, slipping into a comfortable rhythm as the empty spots on the shelves slowly filled up. As the sun was beginning to dip below the horizon, the stacks of books were starting to dwindle when a strange cover caught Adeleine's eye.

"'The Records of the Four Holy Weapons,' what is this...?" She began to flip the book around in her hands, inspecting the aged cover with some level of intrigue before opening it up to look through the pages.

Bandana Dee looked somewhat anxious as he walked over to where she was reading. "I don't remember us ever having a book like that... What is it about?"

Adeleine read at a rather quick pace, swiftly reading and turning page after page. "It's not as interesting as I hoped it would be. There are four heroes who each wield one of the holy weapons: The Holy Sword, the Holy Bow, the Holy Spear, and the Holy Shield."

Bandana Dee narrowed his eyes in thought. "One of the holy weapons is a shield? That's a little odd, the shield isn't usually regarded as a weapon despite it's use in combat."

"I guess that's true..." Adeleine gained a small frown as she kept reading. "This story isn't that good though. All that the heroes are doing are going around and getting more powerful. It doesn't seem to be a history book either so I'm not sure what the point of this is."

"I don't really know what to say, I've never seen this book before. But, I'm kinda shocked that you can read that fast, how did you learn to do that Adeleine?"

She stopped reading the book for a second and saw that Bandana Dee was looking at her in awe. She bashfully turned away from him, hiding her face behind the thick book. "I just practiced reading fast, that's all." She wasn't about to let anyone know that her ludicrous reading speed was the result of a contest she had with Chao, a competition that she unfortunately lost anyways. "There are some interesting things though, the heroes each have some things listed about them. The Sword Hero was known for his strength, the Bow Hero was someone who champions justice above all else, and the Spear Hero greatly values his friends and would do anything to help them."

"Well, doesn't that sound familiar?"

"Yeah, do you think the Spear Hero and Kirby would have gotten along?" She had a short laugh before continuing. "It also talks about this princess who seems like a trouble maker honestly. Like, she jumps between the different heroes a lot and many of the problems that are caused tend to happen because she was involved in some way."

"What about the Shield Hero?"

"Huh?"

Bandana Dee had been enraptured by the things she had been describing and was look at her and the book with some level of enthusiasm, despite her more scathing critiques. "You never said anything about the Shield Hero. What is he like?"

"Hold on, I just reached his section. Okay, so the shield hero is... Uh..."

"Adeleine?"

"It's blank..." Adeleine flipped through the rest of the book at a rapid pace. But, regardless of how much she looked, she could only find empty pages. "I don't get it, was this book never finished?"

She stared at the book with such intensity that she almost missed how the book began turn its pages on its own.

"Uhh... Adeleine?!" Bandana Dee was rightfully beginning to panic as the paper started to glow.

She didn't waste any time and dropped the book as fast as she possibly could. She then tried to jump back to put some distance between herself and the shining tome. Unfortunately it wasn't enough, the light from the book enveloped both her and the book and once the light died down they had both vanished.

Bandana Dee just stood there for a few seconds, trying to process what just happened. When his mind caught up he turned on a dime and started sprinting down the hallway, shouting as loudly as he could.

"MY KING! MY KING! IT'S AN EMERGENCY!!!"

* * *

Adeleine fell to the stone floor with a yelp before scrambling into a sitting position. Her brain was going a mile a second, having trouble understanding anything that is happening. Her heart was beating so hard that it almost hurt, making it hard to hear anything other than the sound of her pulse.

"We did it! The summoning was a success!"

She shook her head at the voice. _'Summoning? What is he talking about? For that matter, who is he?'_

"O brave heroes, please save our world!"

Adeleine finally dispelled the haze that was shrouding her mind and looked at the person who was speaking right in front of her. Once she saw who was talking she suddenly froze.

"What do you mean by that?"

She flinched when she heard a new voice to the left of her, this one sounded like a young boy. Adeleine wasn't able to focus on it through her shock as the original speaker, a man in robes spoke up again.

"There is a long and complicated story behind this, but we've summoned you Four Cardinal Heroes here using an ancient ritual. Our world teeters on the brink of destruction. We beg you, O brave heroes! Please help us!"

She couldn't wrap her head around this. All of this sounded a lot like the book that seems to have taken her here. In fact, this entire scenario reminded her of some of the stories she had written with Chao and Hikari. It was bewildering, but none of it stacked up to the people in front of her.

"I refuse."

"Likewise."

"We can go back to our world, right? We'll talk about your problems after that."

She heard the boyish voice that spoke earlier along with two new ones. Adeleine finally turned towards whoever it was who was speaking next to her and froze up once again.

"Don't you guys feel any guilt at all for bringing us here without our consent?" The guy who just spoke had short black hair and wore a blue jacket with a black turtleneck under it. He sounded like he was trying to replicate the presence that was carried by Meta Knight's voice, only that it sounds like he was trying a little too hard. He pointed his sword at the row of mages to intimidate them.

"And if you throw us out as soon as peace is restored, we'd have worked for nothing." She recognized the person talking as the boyish voice she had heard and now she finally had a face to match it with. He looked as young as he sounded with a youthful face and wavy light-green hair. He was wearing a green blazer.

"How willing are you to accommodate us? Depending on your answer, we might end up becoming your enemies instead." The one who spoke now was a young man with blond hair done up in a ponytail and wore a white shirt with a red jacket. It seemed like he was the oldest of the three.

This was too much for her. Everything was so overwelming that she started to wonder if any of this was real.

"F-First, we'd like you to have an audience with the king of our country, Melromarc." The man who summoned them was now approaching them with his hands held up in a supplicating manner. "You can negotiate your reward after that, so please..."

The black haired boy lowered his sword and started walking toward the exit. "Fine, I guess."

The one with the bow followed after him. "I suppose we could consider their offer."

The blonde man trailed behind them while casually resting the spear on his shoulder. "Not like our demands are gonna change, no matter who we talk to."

While this was happening, Adeleine was beginning to suffer a panic attack as she was desperate trying to get herself to wake up, convinced that she had passed out beneath a tree and she was just having a weird dream.

"Uh, hey guys. Was she summoned with us?" The man with the spear had turned back an was now looking worriedly at Adeleine. She wasn't really responding to anything though, she was just staring into the distance while shaking uncontrollably.

The boy with bow turned around to see was he was talking about. His eyes widened when he saw her. "Wait, was she there the whole time? I didn't even notice her."

The black haired boy finally turned around when it was apparent that the group wouldn't be moving forward until this was resolved and raised an eyebrow at the sight of Adeleine shaking on the floor. "Is she going to be okay? She looks like she's going to break down any second now."

The mage who was talking to them started to look annoyed. "Heroes please, we mustn't keep the king waiting."

The spear wielder ignored him as he crouched down in front of where she was sitting on the floor and gave her a soft smile. "Hey there little lady, do you need some help?"

Adeleine stopped completely as she came to a realization: This was all real. She had been whisked away from her home and her friends and she had no idea where she was or how to get back. Stranded without anyone she knows. And the people in front of her...

They were human.

They were ALL human.

"EEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly not good at writing, but I haven't posted anything else yet and I'll never get better if I don't go for it. So here we are.
> 
> I know that writing anything involving Kirby tends to be a tightrope act due to the absurdity of the series. We're talking about a series that is filled with walking heads and simple animals fighting demons and gods in a setting so outlandish that it can make SPACE feel small sometimes. The crazy factor only gets stronger when you attempt a proper crossover with them and you have to figure out how in the world anything in the Kirby games can properly interact with whatever they are crossing over with. This is the main reason why the star of this story is Adeleine. With her as the heroine she can act as a stabilizing element to help bridge the isekai fantasy of The Rising of the Shield Hero with the space fantasy of the Kirby games.
> 
> Also this story is going to be filled with headcanons and some canon fusion AU elements to help make everything mesh better. Most of this will be in regards to the elements that Kirby adds to the story. Sorry if that bugs some of you, I'll try to make it enjoyable.
> 
> One last thing. I'll try to catch all the typos I can when proofreading, but I can only stand scanning though my work so much before I go insane. There is inevitably going to be some errors that managed to slip through. So if you find any spelling or grammar errors please do not hesitate to let me know so I can fix it as soon as possible. I'll also consider any suggestion you give that could make my writing style less trash.
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you'll enjoy this story.


End file.
